Kenny's Girl
by falltimestar
Summary: Please read Forever Together BEFORE reading this story...this story is a spoiler for F.T! Kenny and Kelly's relationship is falling apart...is there anything that will bring them back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was two weeks before spring break. Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Bebe, Kenny and Kelly wanted to go somewhere together for spring break, they just needed to decide on where.

"We should all go to California for spring break!" Kyle suggested. He was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch with Bebe, Stan and Wendy.

"That sounds like fun!" Bebe agreed. Wendy rolled her eyes; Bebe would agree with anything that Kyle said.

"We could drive down and make it a road trip" Stan added, "we could use my van" he continued speaking of the van he got from his parents for his seventeenth birthday. The van was not new but it was is very good condition.

"Hey," said Kenny, sitting down with his friends. "That damn Nelly keeps trying to get me to sit with her at lunch."

"Isn't she going out with Clyde?" Kyle asked. Wendy and Bebe laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Stan demanded

"Isn't it obvious? Nelly is only going out with Clyde to make Kenny jealous!" Bebe breathed

"Well it isn't going to work," Kenny snorted

"Aww, don't tell her you have a girlfriend, it's really funny to watch her try and get your attention!" Bebe laughed

"Fine, just as long as Kelly never finds out." Kenny said

"Anyway" Wendy cut in, "We were thinking about taking a road trip to California for Spring break, Kelly can come to, of course."

"That sounds great!" Kenny agreed, he knew that road trips were not very expensive, he already worked every weekend. But he was most excited about the fact that Kelly could come, their long distance relationship had not been working out to well. He used to visit her every weekend, but lately he had been working weekends. Sure she visited him, but she was getting tired of hanging around a foreign town while he worked. She began to come for less and less time, now she only came every other weekend. Maybe they were growing apart. Kenny tried not to think about this as he walked to his next class.

After school the five teens walked to Stan's house to continue planning. Kenny walked behind the two couples, he watched them holding hands. He felt left out and whished that things were going better with Kelly. He was glad that they would be spending spring break together, maybe they could fix their relationship.

"Kenny!" kyle called looking back at his friend, "What are you doing back there, come on!" Kenny looked up, he was surprised at how far behind he was. As he caught up to them he noticed that Stan and Wendy had their heads together. Stan was whispering something and Wendy was giggling. Kenny looked at his shoes, he began to feel awkward standing between the two couples.

"My parents made me promise that we have two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. At least this will help us save money." Wendy said

"That sound good." Stan commented. Bebe stared at the couple with a confused look.

"You two are pretty much married and you don't even want to share a room together?" Bebe asked

"We are not married!" Wendy replied, then she looked up at Stan "at least, not yet" she smiled. Stan looked down at her and gave her a kiss. Bebe rolled her eyes. Those tow are so confusing, she thought.

"Anyway!" Kenny said, clearing his throat. "Getting back to the trip planning." he snapped

"Geeze Kenny." Kyle said in surprise. "What's matter with you?"

"Nothing," Kenny replied. "I just thought we were here to discuss the trip."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Stan asked, giving Kenny a confused look.

"No, you weren't. I should just go home," Kenny replied

"Seriously, dude, what's your problem?" Kyle asked

"Nothing!" Kenny snapped, "I just think I should go home now," he finished as he walked to the door.

"Something is definitely wrong," Kyle concluded after Kenny left.

"Oh my god! You guys are so blind!" Bebe laughed "Can't you tell what is going on?"

"umm Kenny is pissed off at us?" Stan offered

"Stan?!" Wendy cried, giving him a light punch on the arm, "You don't see it either?"

"What are we supposed to be seeing?" kyle cried

"It's so obvious," Bebe said with a sigh "Kenny is upset because he is having a rough time with his girlfriend." she explained

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Stan asked skeptically

"It's right in front of you. When we were talking about the trip at lunch, Kenny was happy and excited. As soon as we mentioned Kelly, he became all sulky and he left."

"yeah well, the bell had just rung, maybe he was bummed he had to got to class." Stan countered. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"When we were walking home, he didn't talk, he just sort of shuffled along behind us. We were holding hands and so were Stan and Wendy."

"He probably just felt like a third, or fifth, wheel." Kyle objected, Bebe sighed.

"If you guys are just going to deny the obvious then listen to the last clue." Bebe said

"When Stan and I kissed, Kenny became jealous." Wendy said

"of what?" Stan asked in disbelief

"he was jealous of the fact that our relationship is going well when his is not." Kyle and Stan stared at the girls in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kenny walked home alone. He had pulled his hood over his face, something he hadn't done since childhood. He thought about what he was going to say to Kelly when he called her. He walked up the steps to his house, if you could even all it that. The small bungalow looked like it could collapse any second. The inside was not much better, beer cans littered the floor and there was a strong, musty odor. Kenny could hear his parents fighting in the kitchen. Maybe he was never meant to have a relationship that worked out; maybe he was never meant to be happy.

"Hello," said a voice

"Hey Kelly, it's me." Kenny replied

"Oh hey!" she said, sounding a little more enthusiastic

"My friends are planning this road trip to California for spring break," Kenny said "do you want to come?"

"I'd love to!" Kelly replied, her voice optimistic. This would be the perfect way to get their relationship back on track. Kenny cheered up a little at this thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said

"Ya, cya," Kenny replied then hung up the phone.

Kenny's alarm went off at 5:00am; he had an hour to get to work. The blond haired teen dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He didn't even bother to look in the mirror; his eyes had not quite woken up yet anyway. He left his living area at ¼ to 6, it was still dark outside, too fucking early to work, Kenny thought. He arrived at work just on time; nobody even came into the store until about 7:30am. Ugh what's the point of waking up at 5am if nobody even came in until 7:30, he mumbled. Kenny kept himself sane all morning by thinking about the money he was making.

Finally, around noon, Kelly walked in,

"Hey Ken!" she exclaimed waving at her boyfriend.

"I'll be right out," he replied, walking to the back to punch in his break.

"How's work?" Kelly asked as he strolled

"It sucks, as usual" Kenny replied as he took off his hat and shook out his hair. Kelly loved how it looked when he did that, messy but in a purposeful way. She smiled at him and he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. They began discussing school and family. This was how they spent the majority of their time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Friday, the last day of classes before the spring break. Stan and Wendy could be found in the back of the classroom. They were so close that their identically colored raven hair was making them look like one person. Kyle had taken Bebe's pencil case and was now holding it random. The payment? A kiss, right then, in the middle of class. She argued playfully at first, but she couldn't resist his gorgeous green eyes any longer, she gave in. Kenny was watching them from across the room growing even more jealous by the second. 'Why do they get to have each other all the time' he thought to himself.

"Gawd….when is that damn bell going to ring…" he muttered, he couldn't bear to watch his two best friends with their girlfriends when he was all alone. He turned his attention to the clock and watched the seconds slowly tick by. He could have sworn that the clock had stopped at least three times in the past thirty seconds. Finally, the bell rang, dozens of bodies rushed out the doors, eager to start their spring break as soon as possible.

Stan drove up to Kyle's house, Kyle was waiting outside and he grabbed his bag as he saw the navy blue van drive up.

"There better not be any alcohol in there!" Stan joked in a mock stern voice as Kyle loaded a cooler into the trunk.

"Do you really think that _my_ mother would let me bring alcohol?" Kyle replied raising his eyebrows

"True," Stan laughed

They arrived at Wendy's house next. Stan got out of the driver's seat and jogged up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. Wendy opened the door with a duffel bag over her shoulder. Stan could see a suitcase on the floor behind her.

"Hey Stan," Wendy giggled as she stood on her toes for a kiss. Stan bent his head down to meet her halfway.

"Hey Wends," he replied softly as they separated. Stan bent over and grabbed his fiancé's suitcase and brought it to his van. Wendy grabbed her purse and followed him.

Meanwhile, Kenny was standing at the end of his driveway 'Stan said he's be here by now' he thought as he glanced at his watch, 5 past 6. He was eager to see his girlfriend again, and this time for a whole week! Finally he saw the navy van come around the corner. He grabbed his bag and started to open the trunk before the vehicle had even come to a complete stop.

"Kenny, slow down, what's your hurry?" Stan asked from driver's seat as Kenny threw his bag in the trunk and hopped into the middle seat.

"Let's just get going!" he replied, somewhat annoyed. Stan just looked at him. "What?" Kenny snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere until you've got your seatbelt on dude." Stan replied

"Whatever Stan," Kenny retorted looking for the buckle. In the matter of seconds that it took him to buckle his seatbelt, Stan and Wendy had started making out. Kenny looked up and cleared his throat loudly. It had no affect on the couple, they remained kissing "Let's go!" he snapped. This worked, the couple broke apart and Stan gave Kenny a WTF look. Kenny just slouched in his seat and sighed. Stan turned his eyes to the road and started the van. It would be at least an hour before they arrived at Kelly's house. Kenny looked around him; Kyle and Bebe were making out in the back seat, and Stan and Wendy were deep in conversation, Kenny started to listen to what they were saying.

"…love you Wends" he heard Stan say

"I love you too Stani" Wendy replied. As soon a Kenny heard the pet names come out he lost interest. It was then that he realized it was going to be a long drive to Kelly's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kenny leapt out of the still moving van; they had finally arrived at Kelly's house. He bounded up to the front door and rang the doorbell, stepping back from the door he straightened his jacket and shook his golden locks into place. Kelly pulled the door open and leapt into his arms, Kenny looked down at her eyes, and they were gazing back at him. They moved their heads closer for a kiss.

"I missed you," Kelly whispered as their kiss ended.

"I missed you too, babe," he replied. Kenny leaned down to grab Kelly's bags and then started towards the van. Kelly grabbed her purse, said goodbye to her parents and followed her boyfriend. They hopped into the seat; Stan was turned around looking at them. Kenny rolled his eyes as he put his seat belt on, Kelly did the same. Stan smiled and turned back around; he gave Wendy a quick kiss. Kenny was not bothered by this, his girl was here now. Stan started the van and they were on their way. Kenny and Kelly were sitting in the back seat, Kenny's arms were wrapped around his girlfriend, and Kelly was running her hands though her boyfriend's messy, golden hair. They were whispering to each other and giggling. Bebe and Kyle were in the middle seat, Bebe was leaning on Kyle's shoulder, reading a magazine. It was an article about what to look for in a boyfriend. She was listing things off and saying 'check' for each quality mentioned. Kyle was laughing, and making comments. Stan and Wendy were in the front seats. They were discussing something in hushed voices.

"I'm just not getting a good vibe from those two." Wendy whispered, speaking about Kenny and Kelly. Stan glanced in the rear view mirror; the couple in the backseat was looking very close at the moment.

"They seem pretty good right now" Stan contradicted, Wendy glanced back.

"I'm still getting the feeling that something is wrong." Wendy worried

"Have you ever gotten that feeling about me?" Stan asked, trying to pass it off as a joke, but Wendy could tell he wanted a truthful answer.

"Never," Wendy replied smiling, she wanted to give him a kiss but he was driving so she kissed her fingers and blew him a kiss instead. Stan smiled and turned his eyes back to the road.

It was getting pretty late. Kyle had started driving to give Stan a break. Stan was sitting in the middle seat; Wendy was resting her head on his chest. Stan leaned back on the window, his eyelids started to feel heavy, they drooped into his line of vision and he fell asleep. Wendy noticed he was asleep and she curled up closer to him and fell asleep as well. Kyle pulled the van into a motel. They checked in and went to their rooms, boys in one, girls in the other. All six teens were exhausted and they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stan heard a knock on the door, he rolled over to look at the clock, 7:00 am.

"Wake up!!!" he heard Wendy call from the other side of the door. He rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes, the knocking grew louder. Stan stumbled to the door and opened it.

"jeeze, we're up already" Stan mumbled sleepily, Wendy looked into the room, Kyle was lying in a heap of sheets on a cot and Kenny was rolled over facing the wall.

"maybe you are, but they aren't" she said nodding her head in the direction of the sleeping boys.

"and you might want to get dressed" she giggle. Stan suddenly remembered he was only wearing his boxers.

"sorry," he replied with a sheepish smile

"don't be" Wendy whispered while moving in for a kiss. Stan smiled and kissed her back. Then Wendy skipped back to her room. Stan walked back into the room closing the door behind him. He leaned on the with his back on the door and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he got stood up straight and turned on the light.

"DUDE!" a voice cried from underneath a heap of sheets.

"turn the fucking light off!" Kenny mumbled angrily, covering his face with a pillow.

"the longer you take to get up, the less time we will have at the beach today..." Stan suggested. There was a sudden flurry of sheets as the two boys leapt out of bed. Stan laughed "eager to get to the beach, are we?"

"dude, beach + girls = hot!!!" Kenny said simply. They all laughed.

All three boys got dressed and began to load their bags into the van. Shortly after the girls emerged form their room. Kelly walked towards her boyfriend, he was wearing a loose fitting orange hoodie and baggy board shorts. He shook his blonde hair as she walked closer, it fell in a perfectly messy way. As soon as she reached him she grabbed his hands and stood on her toes to give him a kiss.

"good morning sleepy-head" she whispered smiling up at him. He smiled back, they gazed into each others eyes for a couple seconds. Then Kenny shifted his gaze to Kelly's bag, he picked it up and loaded it into the trunk. All six teens piled into the van and Stan pulled out of the parking lot. Kenny pulled Kelly closer to him in the back seat.

"why don't you take a turn driving?" Kelly asked him

"I can't, I don't have a license...." He trailed off. Kelly spun around to face him

"what do you mean you don't have a license? You had one before!"

"yeah...ummm.....about That.....i Made some bad decisions....i Didn't want you to have to worry about it....i Was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight..." Kenny explained, embarassed.

"Kenny! How can I trust you if you keep things from me!" she huffed, Kenny didn't know what to say, he was ashamed for keeping such a big secret from her, his hands suddenly became very interesting "Kenny! Are you even listening?" Kelly whispered angrily, she didn't want to disturb the others.

"Kelly," he began, looking her in the eyes "I'm really sorry for keeping this from you, I feel really bad and I promise, I will tell you everything form now on, please, forgive me?" Kelly looked into his stunning blue eyes, they were telling her that he was not lying. Her face softened, how could she resist his plea?

"all right" she agreed with a giggle, she still felt a little uneasy about the situation.

"great" he whispered and gave her a kiss.

She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Kenny put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

"I love you Kenny" she whispered. Kenny felt his stomach jolt, he tried to respond but his tongue wouldn't work. He could only respond by kissing the top of her head,. Kelly looked up at him expectantly, but he avoided her gaze.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought _I love her, don't I?, but why can't I say it out loud. Now she thinks that I don't love her back, what am I supposed to do?_

He turned to face her and she caught his eye, he was not getting out of this now, she sat there expectantly. Kenny made a quick decision, he moved in and kissed her, she was surprised but returned the kiss.

_Maybe he just isn't ready to say it out loud _she thought _he can sure show it though._

When they parted Kelly returned to leaning her head on Kenny's chest. A part of her was still uneasy about her boyfriend keeping things from her, she pushed this thought to the back of her mind as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

it was almost noon when they finally arrived at the hotel. Stan pulled into the parking lot and wendy ran ahead inside to check in, the other girls would have gone with her, if they hadnt been fast asleep. Stan parked the van, unbuckeld his seatbelt and hopped out. he opended the trunk and started unloading the bags.

"how many bags do girls need!?" he muttered. kenny overheard him.

"id help you, but im kinda stuck right now," he whispered pointing to his girlfriend who was lying on his sighed, he understood, he craned his neck to see if kyle could help him. kyle was in the same predicament as kenny. stan was stuck pulling all the bags out of the trunk.

Wendy returned with two card-keys, she saw stan unloading the van by himself. She peeked her head inside and saw her friends asleep. she sighed and then

"WAKE UP" she yelled unexpectedly, she smirked as kelly and bebe jumped. "oh great you guys are awake, lets go get our bags" kelly and bebe just looked at wendy, shocked. bebe shrugged and hopped out of the van, followed by kyle. kelly stayed in kennys arms.

"come on, we have to get out of the van now" he whispered to her

"no, i like it here" she whipered back giving him a kiss and rested her head on his chest once again. kenny sighed, he caught stan's eye and gave him an 'im sorry' look. stan rolled his eyes, he had some sympathy for his friend. there was no way kenny was going to do anything to upset kelly, not when things were going so well.

"kelly, we really should go," kenny whispered as his friends got their bags, "stan needs to lock up the van"

"oh all right" she agreed reluctantly, she looked over at the others. stan was talking ot wendy and she was giggling, bebe and kyle were whispering to each other. kelly then wrapped her arms arounf kenny' s neck and pulled him in for a tender, passionate kiss. kenny responded by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"i love you" she whispered as she pulled away.

'_there i said it again,' _kelly thought _'he has had time to think about it, say it this time kenny, i need to know...'_

_'oh no, she said it again, i dont know what to say,'_ kenny thought _ 'i think i love her, but maybe i dont, my mouth voice isnt working, oh no, now im hesitating, i have to say something, she is starting to look worried now...."_

"me too" he choked out

_'did i really just say that? ugh what is wrong with me, that is such a cop-out thing to say, at least i said something this time, i think?....."_

kelly turned to get out of the van, she was frowning,

_'why would he say that, maybe he doesnt love me'_

kenny followed her out of the van, they grabbed their bags. kenny reached for kelly's hand, she was reluctant at first, she looked up at him, he was looking at her though his gorgoeas blue eyse and his blonde locks were just making him look so impossible to resist. they walked up to the lobby holding hands

once they got inside they made their way over to the elevators, the elevator doors opened, kenny saw who was inside and his face fell.

it was nelly, along with craig, clyde and Red.

"hey guys," wendy said, greeting them,

"hey, i didnt know you guys were here too" red gasped

"well here we are," bebe said laughing. they continued to chat, nelly was not a part of the conversation, she was too busy staring at kelly.

_'who is this girl with my guy?'_she though _ 'i've never seen her at school, where did she some from? oh well she shoudnt be to hard to get rid of, i can make kenny do anything i want' _

kelly noticed this unfamiliar girl staring at her, she saw and evil grin spread across the strangers face.

they walked into the elevator and nelly winked at kenny as they passed by each other, kenny hadnt noticed, but kelly sure had.

"whio was that!" kelly demanded once the elevator doors closed. bebe started to get nervous, she was the one who told kenny not to tell nelly he had a girlfriend.

"that was jsut some of our classmates," kenny replied "whats wrong?" he asked seeing the look of disgust on his girlfriend's face.

"that girl, the one with the reddish blonde hair, she winked at you!" kelly snapped

"she did not!" kenny countered.

"dude, she totally did." kyle offered, bebe stepped on his foot

"not helping, kyle" she whispered

"well i didnt notice..." kenny said nervously. kelly crossed her arms and let out a loud breath.

"sure kenny, we will talk about this later.." she said, noticing that they had an audience.

the elevator doors opened and they went to find their rooms, kelly stomped ahead to walk with wendy. kenny slouched behind them all, he didnt know what to do.

Wendy opedned the door to the room that the girls would be sharing. kelly was the firts one inside. she collapsed on the bed and started crying.

"hey, whats wrong?" bebe asked caustiously, making her way into the room.

"i dont know if i can trust him," kelly blubered. bebe suddenly felt really guilty.

"umm...kelly, listen. nelly, that girl we saw, yeah she has been flirting with kenny at school for a while." bebe started "he was going to tell her he was taken, but i told him not to. i thought it was funny how she was trying so hard to get his attention and he was completely oblivious to the whole thing. so dont be mad at him, its my fault, i didnt think it would get this far, i thought she would give up..." kelly just stared at bebe in shock

"and he listened to you!?" she cried "no offence bebe, but i know that you could do something like that, but kenny? its like i dont even know him anymore! he didnt even tell me about his DUI!" kelly was bawling by now

"kenny got a DUI?" bebe and wendy asked, this was the first they had hear of this

"yeah, and he got his license taken away..." kelly sniffed "he told everybody, but he didnt tell me untill i asked about it"

"we didnt know about it" wendy soothed,

"but stan and kyle knew"

"they didnt tell us, they were probably at the same party or whatever, they probably found out only because they were there." bebe reassured her

"yeah, but he can never say _'i love you' _to me." she said, changing the subject

"oh" was all that bebe could respond with

"well im sure he loves you, he never even looks at other girls at school, he always gets depressed when you are not around" wendy reasuringly. kelly just sniffed and said

"i hope you are right." just then they heard a knock on the door. bebe leapt up to answer it.

"hey," stan said "wendy there?"

"weeeennndyyyyy" bebe called giggling as she ran back into the watched longingly as wendy ran to the door and gave stan a kiss. then wendy grabbed her shoes and left with stan. kelly sighed, " i wish that i had a soulmate like those two" she huffed.

"hey come on, everybody has a soulmate, you just have to find them" bebe smiled

"do you think that kenny is my soulmate?" kelly asked seriously

"i think that when two people genuinly love each other, they are soulmates" bebe said, avoiding the question. kelly sighed again, even bebe didnt think they were meant to be, maybe they weren't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kelly sat on the beach beside Wendy and bebe. The boys were jumping through the waves. Kelly had gone over to the boys room to talk to Kenny just before they left for the beach. She replayed the conversation in her head.

_"I can't believe you actually listened to bebe!" she cried_

_"I thought..."_

_"NO! You didn't think, how could you have?"_

_"it was a mistake" Kenny said looking into the blonde girl's eyes "I'm sorry" _

_Kelly looked back into his eyes, there was not a hint of dishonestly in them. _

_"are you really?" she asked, even though she knew what his answer would be_

_"yes, I really like you Kel, I don't want to loose you" he whispered, cupping his hand around her cheek. She turned her head away, _

_"I don't like you Kenny," Kelly said seriously, Kenny's heart stopped, "I love you" she finished, looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I want to trust you, I really do, but I need more proof" she whispered putting resting her head on his chest. Kenny sighed_

_"I know, I'm sorry that I lied, I will make it up to you, I promise" he said leaning in to kiss her_

"Kelly! hellooo?" bebe said, waving her hand in front of the daydreaming girl's face.

"what?" Kelly asked

"Do you want to come play volleyball?" Kelly looked at Kenny and shook her head, she wanted to talk to him alone.

"OK, cya later" Wendy said as she ran off to the nets with Stan, bebe and Kyle. Kenny sat down on the blanket. He was shirtless black board shorts, his hair was wet and it looked spectacularly messy. He looked at Kelly through his ocean blue eyes and wrapped his arm around her. Kelly leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got jealous about that Nellie girl."

"its okay, I know you were just worried that you would lose me, I'm mean, look at me, you're lucky you got me when you did." Kenny said cracking a smile. Kelly giggled and gave him playful punch.

"yeah, I am lucky." Kelly sighed

"I'm way luckier than you though,I have you" he whispered pulling her in for a kiss. Suddenly they heard somebody clear their throat loudly. They broke apart to see who it was.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to play volleyball" Nellie said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Kenny.

"sure" Kenny said starting to get up

"no thanks" Kelly sneered, grabbing Kenny's arm and pulling him back down

"aww come on, it'll be fun" Nellie pouted

"I said no already," Kelly snapped "bye" she waved her hand mockingly.

"fine" Nellie shot back. Then she turned of her heel and stomped away.

"what the hell Kelly?" Kenny asked turning to face her.

"she was obviously flirting with you!" Kelly replied

"so what! Kelly I like you, not her!"

"that's the problem, you only 'like' me" Kelly whispered. Kenny's stomach seemed to disapear.

"what" he asked, his voice quavering

"you only 'like' me, you don't love me" Kelly replied quietly

"but I do Kelly!"

"then say it" Kelly looked up at him, her eyed were sad.

_'Come on, I have to say it this time,' _Kenny thought'_I could lose her, this is getting serious, I have to say it, now...'_

"Kelly, I-I........." Kenny stuttered "I........I'm Sorry...." Kelly's face fell, she started to get up

"Kenny I just don't know what to do with you" she said sadly and walked away. Kenny sat there in shock.

As soon as Kelly turned her head away from him, she burst into tears. She started walking towards the volley ball nets to find Wendy and bebe. She saw them and went over to the nets,she sat down beside the game and waited for it to finish. She thought about all the opportunities she had given him to say that he loved her, he never did, maybe she was wrong about him, he didn't lover her, she had to end this.

Wendy spotted the blond haired girl sitting in the sand, her eyes were full of tears. bebe noticed her too, she and Wendy left the game to go talk to their friend.

Kenny was thinking over what had just happened,

_'why couldn't I just say it, I really lover her, I need to say it for her to believe me, why is this so hard for me'_

Nellie spotted the blond boy, alone. She broke into a smile and skipped over to him.

"hey Kenny" she said sweetly

"oh hey" Kenny replied flatly

"here, this should cheer you up" Nellie said pulling a beer out from behind her back.

"thanks" Kenny said, grabbing the already open bottle, he took a sip. Nellie sat down beside him.

"so where's your girlfriend?" she asked innocently

"oh, I don't know, we kinda had a fight, and she ran off" nellie's eyes lit up

"oh really?" she cooed. Kenny gave her a funny look and took another sip of beer.

"yeah....." He replied, "ummm....i have to go" he started to get up

"OK, I'll come with you"

"whatever", Kenny walked up the beach, started to feel really tired so he decided to go up to his room for a nap. Nellie followed him, she grabbed his elbow when he stumbled on some driftwood.

Kelly saw Kenny and Nellie on their way up the path to the hotel, Nellie was clutching Kenny's elbow. Kelly burst into tears once again. Wendy and bebe looked at each other.

"come on Kelly, maybe its not what it looks like" Wendy offered, though she could not think of any other way to explain the situation.

"its exactly what it looks like!" Kelly cried, "he doesn't love me!" bebe tried to console her friend.

The only thing that Kenny could think about was collapsing on his bed, he didn't know why but suddenly he felt like he hadn't slept in weeks.. He felt somebody touching his elbow.

_`who is that, oh its just Nellie....wait What? Where is Kelly.....oh ya we had a fight......so tired.....how much longer to the room?'_

Kenny finally reached his room and he collapsed on the bed, he hadn't even had time to shut the door before he fell asleep.

Nellie left the hotel room.

_'that should be enough to break up those two' _ she thought as she skipped down the hallway.

Stan and Kyle were searching for their friend. Wendy and bebe were trying to console Kelly as they walked down the hall towards their rooms. a strawberry blonde girl skipped past them and smirked at Kelly. This made new tears spring form her eyes.

"oh no its her" Kelly cried to Wendy. Stan and Kyle sped up as they neared the boys room, the door was open. Kenny was sprawled out on top of the covers in only his board shorts. He was drenched in sweat and his hair was sticking to his face. Stan closed the door so that the girls would not come inside. Kenny started to wake up.

"uhh Kenny?" Kyle asked cautiously. Kenny opened his eyes and moaned, he had a splitting headache.

"what" he mumbled keeping his eyes closed.

"what did you do? You weren't drunk, were you? Its only 5:00!" Kyle replied

"dunno" Kenny mumbled in reply

"how can you not know?" Stan asked

"dude, all I know is that Nellie gave me a beer and I got really tired and came here to sleep"

"sleep with someone is seems like" Kyle scoffed

"WHAT!?" Kenny cried jerking up, but then regretting it when he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea.

"yeah, dude, Nellie was skipping down the hallway and the room door was open" Stan said

"there is no way" Kenny replied, I only had like 3 sips of beer, I didn't even drink the whole bottle....i defiantly wasn't drunk...its not possible......" Kenny spluttered looking from Stan to Kyle for help, they just gave him apologetic looks. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"how could he do that to me?" Kelly sobbed "he definitely doesn't love me!"

"now come on, this might not be as bad as it seems" Wendy soothed.

"I have to end this, its the only thing I can do!" Kelly leapt up and went over to the boys room.

Stan opened the door and was almost run over by Kelly who stormed into the room. Kenny looked up and smiled sheepishly at her. Kyle and Stan quickly left the room, ignoring the pleading look that Kenny was giving them.

"Kelly, listen...i can explain......" Kenny started

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!" Kelly snapped

"please, its not an excuse! Its an ex-" but he was cut off by Kelly

"no, I don't want to hear it! I can't do this anymore, I'm finished with you! I love you Kenny, but you don't love me, I can deal with that anymore.....g-g-goodbye......" Kelly was crying by the end of the last sentence. "have fun with Nellie"She turned around and left Kenny with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"wait! Kelly, you don't understand!" he called after her, but she ignored him and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kelly woke up the next morning. _'how long have i been asleep'_ she thought as she looked around to find herself alone in the hotel room. 'where are they' she wondered as she walked over to the mirror, Wendy and bebe had left her a note.

_Kelly_

_Sorry about leaving you alone, we didn't want to wake you up. we are just downstairs at dinner, we will bring you up some food. _

_Wendy_

_'thats funny,'_ Kelly thought as she looked over at the clock, it was 10 am. then she spotted another note on top of a Styrofoam take out box.

_we didn't want to wake you again. we all went down to the breakfast, hopefully we'll see you down there. Its just Bebe, Kyle, Stan and I. please come down. :)_

_Wendy_

Kelly was feeling a little hungry, she decided to go down to breakfast.

_'at least he wont be there.'_ she thought

"so why didn't Kenny want to some down to breakfast?" Wendy asked Stan

"dunno, he is just lying on the bed with his face in the pillow, the only thing he said was, no, when i asked him if he was coming with us." Stan explained

"well, Kelly is still sleeping, she was pretty exhausted i guess." bebe offered

"i don't understand whats going on, they...."Wendy stopped suddenly when she saw Kelly walking towards them. "so should we go to the beach today or go downtown to shop?" she covered. bebe gave her a strange look, Wendy nodded her head subtly in Kelly's direction.

"oh!" bebe exclaimed "umm i think we should go shopping!" Wendy rolled her eyes

"oh course you would choose shopping" Wendy laughed

"really?" Kyle groaned "shopping, on our vacation? come on!"

"how about just for the morning?" Stan suggested, Kyle rolled his eyes at his friend.

"that sounds fair." Wendy stated, bebe sighed.

"hey guys" Kelly said as she sat down

"hey!" bebe said cheerfully "you want to come shopping with us?"

"uhh, sure, why not" Kelly answered taking a bite of toast.

"lets go!" bebe said leaping to her feet.

"hold on, some of us are still eating" Kyle said irritably

"oh, right, food...." bebe replied sheepishly "well lets hurry up!"

they finished tier breakfast and headed up to their rooms to get their things.

"hey dude, i know you can hear me" Kyle said to Kenny "we are going downtown for the morning, maybe we'll see you at the beach later" Kenny grunted to show that he had heard.

"see you later." Stan added as they left the room.

as soon as Kenny heard the door close, he sat up on the bed_. 'i may as well go down to the beach, there is nothing better to do' _he thought. then he got dressed and headed down out to the elevator. while he waited for the elevator, Kenny thought about what he was going to do alone at the beach.

"hey Kenny" said a nasally voice from behind him

"hey Craig" Kenny replied without turning around.

"you going to the beach?" Clyde asked, though it was obvious that Kenny was going to the beach.

"no, I'm not." Kenny replied sarcastically while holding up his towel and cooler.

"well good," came a sickly sweet voice "we're going too!" Nellie finished. Kenny looked up, he needed to talk to her, alone. the elevator had arrived, Kenny grabbed Nellie's arm roughly and pulled her in. then he quickly pressed the button to close the door.

"sorry, it wont open!" Kenny lied to Craig, Clyde and red, who were waiting outside the door.

"Kenny, what a nice surprise!" Nellie cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kenny quickly pushed her off of him.

"thats not why i pulled you in here" Kenny snapped

"fine" nellie pouted "whats up then?"

"i want to know what happened yesterday" Kenny replied seriously

"nothing...."nellie said with a smile

"I want to know the truth!" Kenny yelled. nellie pouted at him.

"really, nothing, i just brought you up to your room because you were drunk" nellie replied unconvincingly. Kenny glared at her. "okay, so i kept giving you beers and then i thought that i could make Kelly think that you didn't like her anymore by taking you up to your hotel room, since you were drunk, you were leaning on me and it looked kinda suspicious, i guess." Kenny gawked at her. "then when i stayed in your room watching TV while you slept, i had to make sure that you didn't die!" by the end nellie was in tears

"what the fuck!!!" Kenny cried.

"im sorry, i really like you!" nellie sobbed and she grabbed Kenny into a hug. Kenny lifted his arms and tried to pry himself from her grip.

"im sorry, i don't like you that way, at all" Kenny said coldly

"i know" Kelly blubbered. the elevator doors opened. nellie jumped off Kenny and ran down the lobby.

_'what the fuck?' _Kenny thought

as soon as nellie turned away from Kenny, she broke into a grin.

it was 2:00pm, Wendy, bebe and Kelly were still shopping. Stan and Kyle were lying on the benches outside the stores.

"didn't we agree to just go shopping for the morning?" Kyle asked Stan

"yeah" Stan confirmed. Kyle groaned,

"come on, lets go get them," Stan said, getting up.

they found the girls in a bathing suit store.

"hey Stan!" Wendy cried "perfect timing!"

"for what?" Stan asked suspiciously

"don't look so worried," she replied, grabbing his hand "we were just about to leave"

"its about time" Stan smiled to to show that he was joking. Wendy smiled back and gave him a kiss. Kelly was watching the couple, she had a look of longing on her face. bebe spotted this.

"ok, we should get going, we said we would only shop for the morning and its two o'clock." bebe said

"thank you" Kyle breathed "lets go to the beach!"


End file.
